


Праздник павших

by innokentya



Category: Dominion (TV)
Genre: Angelcest, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 10:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5245028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innokentya/pseuds/innokentya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Наблюдая за сестрой, Гавриил задумывается над тем, что Уриэль стала бы прекрасным падшим ангелом, ведь за ней, несомненно, сраженные красотой и лукавством одновременно, пошли бы сотни тысяч людей, намного больше, чем в свое время за Люцифером.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Праздник павших

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящение: Lina285   
> Примечания автора: исполнение заявки на дайровском флешмобе.

Гавриил восседает на своем импровизированном троне посреди огромного зала. Он неспешно наливает себе в кубок терпкого красного вина, осушивает его одним глотком и вновь наполняет. Вздыхая, Гавриил наблюдает за очередной оргией, устроенной веселящимися Восьмерками, и внезапно понимает, что его начинает подташнивать от всего происходящего. Ну, или же как вариант, от вина. Наверняка архангелов не должно тошнить, - мгновенно проносится у Гавриила в голове, и в ответ на собственные мысли он разражается громким хохотом. 

Ангелы считают причиной хорошего настроения любимого предводителя свое безобразное поведение, а потому с легкостью предаются еще одному из семи смертных грехов – гордости. 

Внезапно в приоткрытую дверь зала просачивается хрупкая девичья фигурка. Не без удивления Гавриил признает в гостье Уриэль. Уриэль выглядит изнеможенной, но в то же время – очень счастливой: держит голову высоко поднятой, чеканит каждый шаг, а уж её улыбка сверкает ярче солнца, делая архангела одновременно прекрасной и слегка похожей на сумасшедшую. Она ловко лавирует между извивающихся тел, пару раз даже получает шлепок по заднице от забывшихся Восьмерок, но лишь снисходительно смеется на подобные выходки. Добравшись до трона Гавриила, Уриэль театрально опускает взгляд и приседает в комичном реверансе. 

\- Гавриил, излюбленный брат мой, - Уриэль присаживается у ног архангела и прижимается лицом к его колену, - я надеюсь, ты рад моему появлению...  
\- Только если ты, как и обычно, прибыла с хорошими новостями, - хмыкает в ответ Гавриил, крепче сжимая в руке кубок с алкоголем. 

Уриэль ластится к брату, словно кошка. Ей хочется не только похвалы, но и настоящей ласки, поэтому, когда Гавриил запускает руку в её волосы, Уриэль с шумом втягивает в себя воздух. 

\- Ты, как всегда, абсолютно прав, братец, - растягивая гласные, отвечает Уриэль. – Новости просто замечательные – у нас сегодня настоящий праздник! Михаила изгнали из Веги. За предательство. 

Гавриил едва заметно вздрагивает, услышав имя брата, и разрешает себе коварную улыбку:   
\- О, и как же это произошло? Сенат внезапно прозрел и увидел в Михаиле угрозу?   
\- На самом деле, как это произошло – совершенно неважно, милый, - Уриэль проводит тонкими и изящными пальцами по чувствительной коже на внутренней поверхности бедра Гавриила. – Главное, что Михаил слаб, он остался без союзников. Потому ты с легкостью сможешь его либо убедить вернуться и примкнуть к тебе, либо победить в честном бою. 

Она игриво покусывает Гавриила за коленку, при этом умудряясь сохранять абсолютно невинное выражение лица. Наблюдая за сестрой, Гавриил задумывается над тем, что Уриэль стала бы прекрасным падшим ангелом, ведь за ней, несомненно, сраженные красотой и лукавством одновременно, пошли бы сотни тысяч людей, намного больше, чем в свое время за Люцифером. Он проводит пальцем по её безупречной шее и чувствует, как кровь ударяет в голову. Это, кстати, всегда странным образом его забавляло: Уриэль и Михаил были абсолютными противоположностями, но заставляли Гавриила волноваться в их присутствии совершенно одинаково. Уриэль залезает брату на колени и мурлычет на ухо:  
\- А гонцу с хорошими новостями полагается приз, правда, мой повелитель? 

Гавриил коварно улыбается:  
\- Ты хочешь чего-то конкретного? 

Склонив голову набок, Уриэль забирает у Гавриила кубок, отпивает немного вина и безапелляционно заявляет:  
\- Сейчас – тебя. А после нашей общей победы – одну строптивую Высшую из Веги в подарок...

Гавриил подхватывает сестру на руки и поднимается с трона. Он проходит с ней через весь зал, оставляя увлекшихся Восьмерок на попечение самим себе. Добравшись до собственных покоев, он отпускает Уриэль и все-таки решает уточнить:  
\- Не Ному ли уж ты себе в Веге присмотрела? 

Уриэль толкает Гавриила на кровать, забирается сверху и дарит ему совершенно шальной взгляд:   
\- Ты, как всегда, братец, – сама прозорливость. А сейчас, будь добр, умолкни... Мы празднуем.


End file.
